The Forgotten
by myInfirmary
Summary: 3 times Ichabod harmlessly forgot Katrina. It's sort of Ichabod and Abbie moments centered, so I tried creating an environment for them. Title belongs to 26Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

She wonders if it will ever get old; burning resurrected witches. Or stopping demon portals from opening. Or half dying to defeat some creature or another. She craves for the day when she won't stumble into their workspace feeling ready to die from exhaustion.

'Ah,' she slumps onto the floor right next to the door, stretching her legs straight out before her. To be honest, she's surprised they made it from her car into the building, the amount of fatigue she feels, and she's sure he feels too. Maybe one day, it'll become easier, custom.

'My feelings summed into one word,' he falls next to her on the floor, doing the same thing she did with her legs. Side by side, they look uneven, he, lanky, and she, short and small. Her head is barely above his shoulder, so she leans it on his shoulder, as she would on a pillow.

With her eyes closing, she says, 'I could sleep right now, like this. And this isn't even comfortable.' Ichabod moves his head slowly to look at her head on him, he lets out a weak laugh, 'And yet, you remain this way.'

'I'm tired,' she tells him, 'anything is welcome right now. Any-thing.'

'I could carry you to a chair,' he offers, leaving his cheek to rest on the top of her head, his eyes closing too.

'And risk the both of us falling? No.'

They both quietly laugh at the thought, and go silent together, each of them taking breaths that are meant to release the exhaustion from their bodies. After a period of comfortable silence, Abbie opens her eyes, 'Hey,' she calls lightly.

'Hmm?'

'Why did we come back here?' It isn't coming to her why they returned to the precinct at such an hour, and in such a state. Any other time she would've driven him home, then head home herself.

'I have no idea,' he replies with realisation, lifting his cheek from her head, and she lifts her head from his shoulder. Abbie looks up into his face, 'So why are we here?'

'I don't know,' he admits, 'But I have no intention of moving just yet.'

'I could've been asleep by now. In my bed.' Abbie means for it to sound like a complain, it only sounds like a word of defeat. Ichabod starts laughing, earning him a good shove from her.

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing,' he stifles a laugh, 'I'm just too tired...I don't know why I'm laughing honestly.' Abbie all of a sudden starts laughing too, returning her head to his shoulder. In the back of her mind she knows there's a reason they came back to the station, but it isn't coming to her. She's laughing because of that, and as a way of forgetting that she's too tired to move.

'Your hair smells wondrous,' he says quietly. They've stopped laughing, and he's once again rested his cheek on her head. He can't help wanting to keep inhaling the smell coming from her hair.

'Don't get used to it,' she half jokes, 'I'm not Katrina.'

'Katrina,' he springs his head up suddenly, 'Katrina.'

Katrina. Of course, now she remembers why they came back, they returned for Katrina. She straightens as well.

'We came back for Katrina,' he says looking at her.

'You forgot your wife,' she comments, not exactly sure what it means. To be fair, fighting evil and living to tell the tale, robs one of other things in their lives for a limited time. But to forget his wife?

'I didn't forget her...' he defends himself, 'I simply didn't remember why we returned.'

'Translating you forgot your wife,' she says, but she feels a little guilty for not remembering that they'd left Katrina here.

'Do you think she's still here?' he asks Abbie who shrugs. She seriously doubts Katrina has left, yes she's a witch, and yes she can probably magically appear in the cabin, but she's only four days from Purgatory, most of her is still adjusting (that mostly means she obeys what is said to her).

'She might be. Help me up.' Abbie draws up her legs and waits for Ichabod-who apparently has renewed strength to stand quite quickly-to pull her up. He takes her hand, and pulls her up, but doesn't let go of her hand. She thinks it's because he thinks she's too tired to move, and he's not wrong, but she can support herself, she doesn't protest however, she lets herself be pulled along by him instead.

Not more than six steps from the door, she sees Katrina, looking fast asleep at the table. Had she been awake when they came in, she would've seen them clearly slumped next to the door.

'Katrina,' Ichabod lets go of Abbie's hand, rushing to the table. 'Katrina,' he tries to rouse her lightly.

'Maybe you should just pick her up, then we can go,' Abbie suggests. If she was asleep, she wouldn't want to be woken up.

'Katrina,' he tries again. This time, Katrina stirs, 'Ichabod?' she lifts her head. To Abbie, it looks like Katrina hadn't really been asleep, but she dismisses the thought.

'I'm here,' he tells her softly, 'It's time we went home now.'

'Oh, I must've fallen asleep,' she says, her eyes finding Abbie, 'Miss Mills!'

'Katrina.' There's something that Abbie doesn't quite trust about her at the moment. A great part of Abbie is telling her that Katrina isn't being entirely honest, again, she lets it go.

'Come my love,' he pulls her up, 'It's late. Let's get some rest.'

'All right,' Katrina continues looking at Abbie, 'Let us go.'

Maybe Abbie imagined it, but she would swear Katrina just changed her facial expression to that of awareness. She blinks to clear her sight, when she sees Katrina's face again, it has changed to how it was, and Abbie scolds herself for seeing things that aren't. She's too tired, she decides, she definitely needs to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

There are no such things as normal or short days in her calendar. Her days are either long or very long, less than that, no. It comes as a relief that for once, in what seems like centuries, she has time to do something normal, that doesn't involve evil.

'So,' she walks around the table, 'I have to pick up some things from the store. Can I drop you home or should I come back later?'

'The store?' he questions.

'Yes,' she says moving her finger around on the screen of her phone, 'I'm cooking this dinner...I need some things.' She's busy trying to rearrange her shopping list, and delete old reminders. Something as silly and little as this, she's hugely grateful for, it doesn't happen often.

'You?' he stands from his chair, 'Preparing dinner? What is the occasion if I may?' Abbie stops going through her phone to look at him, pushing it into her jacket pocket.

'I cook,' she says with a frown.

'I know,' he tells her, 'But that you have to purchase items to cook, arouses my curiosity.'

Abbie takes some seconds to stare at him, 'Groceries run out Crane,' she finally says.

'I suspect,' he begins walking to her, 'that this is a special kind of dinner. And, I'm rather wounded that you have not invited me to this dinner.'

'Really?' she asks in stunned disbelief, 'Don't you have somewhere else you'd rather be?'

His face creases in question, 'Where else would I rather be?' He's standing before her now, his tall frame half shadowing her.

'Oh, I don't know,' her voice is challenging, 'maybe with Katrina.'

'Katrina?' he says her name as he would a realisation.

'Yes,' Abbie pulls her phone out from the pocket, 'Katrina. Your wife. Remember her?'

'I remember my wife, thank you,' he replies unhumourously.

'Didn't seem like it a second ago.' She doesn't mean to rub it in, but she can't resist, the small look of horror on his face is too inviting.

'You forgot about your wife, that's just super. How do I even know that you know who I am? What's my name?'

'Have your laugh,' he remarks. She does laugh, mostly to irk him a little. It's always a good thing to see him irritated with her, as he's always on the receiving end of her irritation.

'So are you coming with me to the store or..?' Ichabod takes time to indulge himself in a fraction of sulking, but answers, 'I will accompany you.'

'This way,' she says with a smile, 'I can personally drop you home, seeing as you forgot Katrina and all.'

'I did not forget Katrina Leftenant,' he argues, raising a finger, 'I merely wished to attend the dinner.'

'Uh-huh,' Abbie suppresses a smile, 'If that's what you're going with. Anyway, you can't come, I'm cooking for Luke.' She starts walking to the door, he following behind her.

'Cooking for Luke?' he asks. Even though she can't see his face, she can hear the smile in his voice.

'Don't get excited,' she says, 'I'm just being nice. After the whole Ancitef thing, he needs a little support.' It's been two full weeks and four days since that incident, but Luke, unfortunately hasn't healed all that completely well yet. She doesn't want him to struggle in anyway.

'Uh-huh,' he mockingly imitates her voice, 'If that's what you're going with.' She allows it because, no conversation they have about Luke turns out well.


	3. Chapter 3

'You're pressing into me!' Abbie tries to keep the hiss from her voice, but doesn't quite manage it. It's the dark smelly closet, it's the terribly mutated gecko-like creature searching for them outside the closet, it's the way Ichabod is almost on top of her, that's making her more than just annoyed.

'I would apologise Leftenant,' he replies in almost the same tone, 'but we need to remain hidden, and this space we find ourselves in, is particularly small.'

'You're thin,' she cries, 'you don't need that much space.' It's no more than a broom closet what they're in, and she knows very well that even if he was alone in the closet, he wouldn't be able to do much anyway.

'I may be...built a little more smaller than the average male, but surely-'

'Stop,' she presses a hand to his chest. It didn't have a mark, her hand, but that it ended up on his chest, irritates her more.

'Ugh,' she complains as fumbles for her phone in her jacket, 'I hate this.' Once she has the phone in her hands, she presses randomly, for there really isn't any light flooding into the closet, none at all.

'Better.' The light coming from the phone is welcome to both of them. Abbie holds it up to her face, she sees that Ichabod's face is not very away from his, in fact, it's very close, it's a wonder she didn't feel how close to hers it is.

'You know next time,' she tells him, staring directly into his eyes, 'let's consult a witch before we do something as stupid as this again.' In the dim light, she sees his eyebrows draw together.

'Are there still witches in Sleepy Hollow? I think all of them died in the witch trials, and the ones who attempted to resurrect, we killed.'

'Crane,' she holds the phone as close to his face as she thinks the light won't damage his sight, 'you're married to a witch. That's what I meant by consulting a witch.' His lips turn upwards at the reproach, 'Right. I keep forgetting Katrina is a witch. Even so, you should've simply said 'Katrina' instead of 'a witch'.'

'She is a witch isn't she? How do you even forget something that big?' Abbie wants to know, if she married a warlock or wizard, she wouldn't forget what they were. He only looks at her, and for a moment when she looks back at him, a quiet moment of recognition passes between them. Abbie shifts her eyes to her phone. Whatever that was, she really doesn't want to know, not now in the dark closet.

'Do you think it's gone?' she asks, not looking at him.

'Perhaps,' he answers, 'We should get out of this place either way.'

'Agreed.'

The sooner they get out, the sooner she can forget a slight moment just passed between them.


End file.
